gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Selyse Florent
Queen Selyse Florent is the wife of King Stannis Baratheon. It is known that she has been shunned from Stannis's bed for years. She has only one child, Shireen Baratheon, who is infected by Greyscale. Appearance and Character Selyse is not a particularly attractive woman. She is as tall as her husband, thin, and has the Florent trait of too-large ears. Selyse has pale eyes, a sharp nose, and suffers from hair growth on her upper lip. Her mouth is stern and her voice a whip. Selyse is married to Lord Stannis of House Baratheon. It is a loveless marriage, and the two have little patience for each other. They have one daughter, Shireen, a sad little girl bearing a disfigurement from greyscale. History Selyse married Stannis around 287 AC. During their wedding, Stannis's brother, Robert Baratheon, deflowered Delena Florent, a cousin of Selyse, in the bed made for the newlyweds. Delena became pregnant and gave birth to a bastard boy, Edric Storm. Selyse later said to her husband that because of this, they were cursed and they had no sons. Stannis was never very fond of his wife. They seldom slept together and despite their hopes, they had no sons. Only a daughter, Shireen. Some years before the War of the Five Kings, Varys informed the small council that Selyse had taken up with a "red priest", supposedly a reference to Melisandre. Recent Events ''A Clash of Kings When Melisandre attached herself to Stannis, Selyse became her most fervent supporter and immediately took to worshiping R'hllor, the Lord of Light. She becomes Stannis's queen when he lays claim to the Iron Throne. Within the ranks of those who follow Stannis, those who believe in R'hllor are named Queen's Men after Selyse. When Stannis sails for Storm's End, he leaves Selyse and her uncle, Ser Axell Florent, on Dragonstone. Selyse's influence on her husband becomes greater after Renly Baratheon is killed and Selyse's family goes over to Stannis. Lord Alester Florent becomes Stannis's Hand, and Selyse's brother, Ser Imry Florent, leads his fleet. Their hopes are shattered when the fleet is destroyed with wildfire during the Battle of the Blackwater. A Storm of Swords After the Battle of the Blackwater and the subsequent flight by Stannis's forces to Dragonstone, Stannis remains enclosed in the Stone Drum, unwilling to speak with anyone. Selyse, with the help of her uncle, Lord Alester Florent, holds court during Stannis's self-imposed silence. Selyse tries to help Melisandre persuade Stannis to sacrifice Robert Baratheon's bastard, Edric Storm. The sacrifice of Edric would supposedly wake the Stone Dragon statue on Dragonstone. Davos Seaworth prevents this and has the boy shipped off to the Free Cities. Davos instead advises that the real enemy is in the North, based on a letter from Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch. Stannis agrees and travels with Selyse and most of his remaining army to the Wall. Selyse and Shireen remain at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea while Stannis travels west to save Castle Black from the invading Free Folk. A Feast for Crows Selyse remains at Eastwatch while Stannis is at Castle Black. A Dance with Dragons'' Selyse is unhappy with her accommodations at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and her treatment by its commander, Cotter Pyke. She demands that she be allowed to move into the Nightfort that was to be given to Stannis when repaired. When it is found that the Nightfort is habitable, she leaves Eastwatch for Castle Black with her daughter, Shireen, Patchface, her serving girls and lady companions, and a retinue of knights, sworn swords, and men-at-arms fifty strong. She is given the royal chamber in the King's Tower. Lord Commander Jon Snow thinks the flame-like crown she wears is the only warmth Selyse has. Selyse arranges the wedding of Gerrick Kingsblood's three daughters to her Hand, Ser Axell Florent, and her knights, Ser Brus Buckler and Ser Malegorn of Redpool. She claims that Gerrick is the true King of the Wildlings, descended in an unbroken male line from their great king, Raymun Redbeard. However, Gerrick is descended from Raymun Redbeard's younger brother, not the king, and the kingship among the Free Folk is not hereditary. She also wants Val to marry Ser Patrek of King's Mountain, but is rebuffed. Category:Characters Category:House Florent Category:House Baratheon of Dragonstone Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:Characters from the Reach Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Queens